El resplandor de una estrella
by HarryPotterandGinny
Summary: La vida avanza cambia y se transforma y nada es lo que parece, aquello que nunca creíste dejar, puede ser lo que ahora mas necesitas alejar de tu vida. Nada esta escrito bajo el sol de la noche.


* PRIMER SOL *

Cerrando el ciclo.

Dos años habían pasado desde la última batalla. Harry vivía acompañado de Hermione y Ron en la mansión de Grimmuld Place. Hermione y el estudiaban los grados extras conforme al plan para convertir en realidad el deseo de ser Aurores. Ron iba un grado mas atrás ya que se ocupaba de ayudar con el negocio a George así como de ser auxiliar en los departamentos de su padre y en los que solicitara su presencia Percy. Luna estudiaba junto con un grupo de exalumnos de Hogwarts para convertirse en investigadores para el ministerio que aun era comandado por Kingsley.

Harry salía con Ginny mientras Ron y Hermione tenían un romance que a dos años de haber iniciado no daba para más.

— esto es todo ¿cierto? — soltó al fin después de una incomoda pausa, la linda chica de ojos miel.

— ¿Lo crees así? — Ron parecía algo agobiado, desorientado.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cerca del patio de "la madriguera". La mirada en ellos no era de enojo, odio o tristeza, mas bien era una profunda decepción y más que nada resignación. Ron suspiró hondamente antes de hacerse del valor para continuar:

— ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

— no lo se… — Hermione deambulo con la vista siguiendo pequeñas luces de insectos que se perdían en la espesura del bosque a su alrededor — Meses quizás… — la voz de ella se escucho cansada.

— Nunca dijiste. — dijo Ron, pero su voz no sonó con reproche, miraba el horizonte perdido en la nada. Hermione se encogió de hombros

— Cuando lo note, ya no dolía a nadie.

— Yo… — el chico dudo un poco — No tuve el valor de decírtelo tampoco. Solo se fue, así como llego…

—…se fue — termino ella con la vista en el mismo punto que él.

— ¿Y que vamos a hacer? — Ron parecía creer que aquello acabaría con todo en sus vidas. Pero ella sonrío tranquilizadora.

— Seguir adelante. Es lo mas lógico. — dijo Hermione con todo el raciocinio del que era capaz, tratando de darle mas tranquilidad a su amigo

— ¿Me guardas rencor por ello? — dejo soltar él en un murmullo

— ¿lo haces tu conmigo? — devolvió la pregunta con incertidumbre en los labios. La sonrisa se escapo de sus labios observando la cabeza gacha de él. Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de su autocompadecimiento.

— No — dijo el chico casi en un grito desbocado —No podría — el pelirrojo se sacudió el cabello con la mano como espantando los posibles temores — Eres aun muy especial para mi — añadió aun manteniendo su pregunta en su semblante

— ¿Como podría yo adiar a uno de mis mejores amigos? — Dijo ella divertida, entendiendo que su amigo también necesitaba una aclaración.

— ¿Lo seguiremos siendo? — la voz de Ron vacilaba, pensando en la posible no favorable respuesta.

— ¿Aun lo deseas? — Hermione vacilo por segunda vez en la noche.

— Mas que nada — reafirmo el chico con urgencia en sus palabras.

— Yo también extrañe a mi amigo Ron — una enorme sonrisa se apodero de ambos.

Ambos chicos se vieron y sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos. Un viento nocturno interrumpió el silencio que se empezaba a cernir entre ellos. La noche fresca empezaba a reinar. Cuando las luces dentro de la casa dieron señas de que las horas habían pasado desde que salieran ha terminar con sus asuntos pendientes. Ron bajo de la cerca para apoyar solo los brazos en ella.

— Es muy bonita. — Ron se sonrojo al pensar en las palabras de su nuevamente amiga. Y la imagen de una chica de rubia cabellera y esplendidos ojos azules lleno su mente.

— lo es. — fue lo único que pudo formular coherentemente. — ojos azul intenso, piel de nácar, cabellera de oro — una sonrisa se formulo en su rostro ido mientras enumeraba las características de la chica en mente.

Hermione no pudo sino recordar a otra chica con las mismas particulares descritas por Ron, pero claro ella sabía que no era a su amiga a quien describían las palabras del chico.

— Es decir, no digo que tú no seas bella — se corrigió instantáneamente el chico completamente ruborizado y Hermione sonrío complacida

— ¿le pedirás que salga contigo? — le acorto dejando atrás las palabras de su amigo.

— no se como lo tome Fleur. — Ron apoyo más la cabeza entre sus brazos, como pensando en lo que diría la esposa de su hermano y su familia. — después de todo… es su prima.

A lo lejos una voz los saco de su charla. La señora Weasley agitaba al aire un cucharón mientras gritaba algo acerca de lo tarde que era y de la comida en la mesa.

— Deberíamos entrar… — dijo Hermione saltando de la cerca al suelo. — o los demás creerán que hubo mas que esta charla.

— Tienes razón — Ron la ayudo a levantarse para dirigirse a la casa.

Caminaron en silencio abrazados de los hombros y antes de ir mas lejos se dieron un beso en la mejilla, como queriéndose decir mutuamente "gracias". Y con una sonrisa entraron a la luz de la cocina.

— ¿Donde estaban? — fue la primer cuestión de su madre que ya servia posos de sopa de cebolla a todo el mundo sentado a la mesa.

— Teníamos asuntos sin concluir. — dijo Hermione acomidiéndose a servir la cena.

— ¿Pero ya los arreglaron? — Molly se veía entre sería y preocupada como anticipándose a la conclusión de aquella platica. Nadie mas levanto la vista, como queriéndose perder en su propia sopa. Ambos chicos se vieron para luego ver a la señora Weasley quien solo los miro con una cansada expresión de entendimiento y resignación — siéntense, será mejor para todos disfrutar de una buena sopa caliente.

Nadie mas toco el tema durante lo que duro la cena. De hecho nadie hablo de nada si no fuera para alabar el delicioso guiso que siguió a la sopa. Aquella noche la madriguera se sentía algo fría y por alguna razón nadie quiso quedarse a la sobremesa como normalmente lo hacían. Todos exculpándose de tener que madrugar a la mañana siguiente para volver a la vida rutinaria.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmuld Place Harry veía expectante a sus amigos pero al no obtener respuesta de ninguno se fue a tumbar a un sillón. Hermione se disculpo de ambos alegando haber tenido un largo día y sin esperar respuesta se marcho a su habitación. Cuando la puerta se escucho cerrarse más allá de las escaleras. Harry se dirigió a Ron antes de que este también intentara huir.

— ¿Y bien? — la pregunta era escueta pero Ron supo de inmediato todo el trasfondo de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — paso a su lado para dejarse caer en el mismo sillón que Harry, el pelirrojo se inclino sobre su regazo tapándose la cara con las manos. — Terminamos.

Aquella palabra era la que menos habría deseado escuchar Harry de la relación de sus dos mejores amigos. Era verdad que al principio se sintió incomodo con su relación. Que se sentía relegado del grupo cada vez que los veía murmurar a solas por lo bajo. Era verdad que un principio se sintió solo, hasta celoso de ellos. Pero después de todo eran sus amigos. Había presenciado el cariño del que podían ser capaces. Había visto el amor en ellos. Y ahora nada. Eso no podía ser correcto. Era tan absurdo como decirle que de un día para otro, él y Ginny ya no se amarían. Todas esas ideas se estrellaban en su cerebro mientras no ponía atención en las lágrimas silenciosas de su amigo a su lado.

— ¿En realidad querías eso? — la voz de Harry sonó muy débil casi vacilante. Ron se restregó los ojos, mostrar emociones no era su fuerte, pero por alguna razón estas no paraban. — Tal vez todavía puedan volver…

— No — Ron miro a Harry y este intento no mirar su rostro en lagrimas —Fue lo mejor. Fue civilizado. Sin reproches, ni peleas. Quizás por eso me duela tanto. Fue como si ella ya lo hubiera asimilado hace meses. Y solo esperaba a que yo diera el primer paso.

— ¿La sigues amando? — la voz de Harry volvió a vacilar antes de dar tan cruel estocada a su amigo. Que adquirió un acido gesto en el rostro.

— Si, pero no como a una mujer. Mas parecido al amor que siento por Ginny y por mi familia que a otra cosa.

— Entonces…

— Sigue doliendo el dejar ir dos años de mi vida…

"Eso es egoísta" pensó Harry pero su amigo se veía demasiado devastado para incluir ese criterio en la larga lista de prorrogativos que sin duda se acumulaban en sus hombros. Mas aun, si Ron que era fuerte estaba en ese estado; Harry se pregunto como estaría Hermione, ya que ella era la chica. Quien de alguna forma era la victima de todo aquello. Las lágrimas seguían vertiéndose por el rostro de su amigo y Harry se sintió ajeno a todo ello. Intruso en ese dolor.

— Puedo hacer algo por ti. — pregunto a fin de sacarse ese desazón del pecho.

— Podrías cuidar de ella… — Ron bajo la vista como queriendo encontrar consuelo en la roída alfombra negra bajo sus pies — se que es fuerte, pero… se que cuando la verdad de todo le caiga encima va a estar muy mal.

Harry no habló más, solo le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Ron en la espalda y asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso se levanto y mirando a las escaleras se preguntó si debía ir ahora mismo con su amiga y ver como estaba. Ron volteo a verlo y como toda respuesta le dio una pequeña palmada en la pierna a Harry.

Harry avanzo sintiendo que con cada escalón su corazón se aceleraba aun más. Cuando llego frente a la puerta de su amiga se dio cuanta que su garganta estaba seca. Su mano se levanto para golpear la puerta pero a unos centímetros de ella, se puño se petrifico. Por mas que lo pensara, no sabía que decir. Si fue rudo y extraño hablarlo con Ron, con Hermione parecía casi imposible. Quizás si estuviera Ginny ella podría ser de más ayuda. Su cuerpo se debatía entre seguir allí o alejarse a su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolo pasmado ante una sorprendida Hermione.

Cuando la chica lo vio en su puerta, el poco oxigeno que deambulaba por su sistema se escapo. Ambos quedaron de piedra y lo más que pudo hacer es esquivar esa mirada verde. Mucha de la emoción retenida durante quizás meses se aglutino en segundos en su pecho y por fin después de mucho tiempo el dolor lleno su garganta. Su respiración parecía no satisfacer los requerimientos de su cuerpo. Sentía como todo aquel dolor quemaba su garganta pero sus ojos no eran capaces de vertir las desahogantes lágrimas que tanto deseaba.

Harry parecía esperar ver esas lágrimas en su amiga, pero no verlas era casi más estresante que si se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos mojándolo con ellas. El tiempo de pronto parecía eterno y sin palabra alguna, el silencio parecía aplastarlos. Hermione seguía con la vista baja y cuando por fin Harry levanto su rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban opacos y ausentes, fue ello lo que lo impulso a estrecharla en sus brazos. Hermione no respondió el abrazo pero se dejo hacer. Dejo que Harry la consolara, así, en silencio, sin reclamos, preguntas o argumentos.

Por la mente de Harry un sin numero de imágenes, de pensamientos y argumentos pasaban uno a uno sin poder concentrarse en ninguno de ellos. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo con ella bajo sus brazos. Hasta que el cuerpo de su amiga parecía estarse desplomando de sus brazos. Harry camino con ella por el cuarto, casi arrastrándola hasta que encontró la orilla de la cama y allí se dejo caer hasta el suelo con ella en medio de su cuerpo. Hermione no dijo nada en todo el momento pero una vez sentada en medio de los brazos de su amigo se aferro a este y a su abrazo. Esa noche sus ojos no derramaron lágrima alguna, no pudieron. Era demasiado el cansancio que llorar no calmaba su pena; pero más que nada la sentencia de soledad, que era lo que mas dolía en su interior.

Harry se quedo allí con su amiga bajo sus brazos aquella noche. Sin importarle lo incomodo del suelo o lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Con amor acaricio la cabellera castaña de su amiga en su pecho. Como tener un gatito acurrucado en su seno. El perfume de su amiga lo tranquilizo, aquel aroma floral era idéntico al de la pradera de la madriguera, igual al de Ginny al estar en sus brazos. No supo a que hora se quedo dormido, ni supo a que hora su amiga se dejo vencer por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en el mismo lugar de la habitación de su amiga pero cubierto con un cobertor de ella. El olor a ella estaba impregnado en el mismo y aunado al calido rayo de sol del exterior fue uno de los despertares mas revitalizantes que tuvo Harry. Además al bajar las escaleras el delicioso olor a desayuno se cernía sobre la casa. Cuando entro a la cocina vio a Ron sentado devorando todo cuanto a la mano le ponía Kracher en la mesa. Pero no hubo señas de ella. Cuando su amigo lo vio le señalo el asiento a su lado para que lo acompañase.

— ¿Subiste a dormir anoche? — pregunto Harry revolviéndose la cabeza.

— No — dijo Ron con el semblante algo retraído — ¿como esta ella?

— Anoche me quede a su lado. — dijo Harry bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja — pero hace un rato que me desperté ya no estaba… no creo que este bien…

Ron dejo de comer, como si el comentario de Harry le hubiera borrado el apetito. Pero entonces entrando a la cocina estaba Hermione tan radiante como siempre. Con una dulce sonrisa saludo a ambos chicos y sentándose al lado de Harry le susurro un pequeño "Gracias", para luego dirigirse a Ron y pedirle que le pasara la mermelada.

Harry y Ron parecían estar en shock. La actitud de Hermione era exactamente igual que cada mañana como si nada hubiera pasado. Y viendo que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba Hermione volvió a insistir.

— Ron, — estiro la mano para recibir el frasco — me pasas la mermelada, por favor.

Ron siguió en silencio pero reacciono haciendo caso de lo que decía la chica. Mientras Harry los veía temiendo que en segundos estallaran en llanto o gritos. Entonces Hermione poniendo un semblante de nuevo cansado hablo para ambos.

— Chicos, esto no esta ayudando — luego volteando a verlos a los ojos se armo de valor y atrayendo su atención total a ella continuo — si, Ron y yo ya no salimos. Correcto. Pero aun somos amigos. ¿Cierto Ronald?

El susodicho asintió aun con la mirada en ella. Mientras Harry pasaba su mirada rápidamente de uno a otro. La chica continúo.

— Por favor, — dijo y bajo su vista un poco — no terminen con esta amistad. Quiero que todo siga como siempre. Con Harry soportándonos a ambos. Peleando contigo Ron. Exasperándose conmigo por que no entiendo de quidditch y siendo mis maravillosos amigos. — Con estas palabras su voz perdió fuerzas quizá por fin al filo de las lágrimas y fue ello lo que hizo reaccionar a los chicos — por favor.

Los chicos se sintieron incómodos consigo mismos, pero a la vez se sintieron más a gusto con los demás. Y por fin Harry se decidió a estabilizar la mañana.

— ¿Iras hoy con George o vendrás al ministerio con nosotros? — soltó en voz alta y ambos amigos le agradecieron con una sonrisa que intentara normalizar las cosas.

Después de aquella mañana las cosas empezaron a volver a la normalidad en aquella pequeña comunidad que era en realidad más una familia que otra cosa. Los meses pasaron y Hermione se veía cada vez mas repuesta, quizás mas maniática que en las clases de Hogwarts y Ron empezó a pelear con ella como en antaño y eso dijo a Harry que el caso entre ellos era por fin concluso.

Por su parte Harry no podía quejarse, Ginny siempre estaba a su lado, claro, que a menos de un año de haber salido por fin del colegio, aun no definía lo que quería hacer de su vida, había días en que decía que sería una Sanadora y otras en que aseguraba que se integraría al grupo de Luna para ser una investigadora. Pero sin importar lo que ella decidiera Harry estaba seguro sería lo mejor. Su romance estaba más que resuelto, tan seguro como pensar en la felicidad de los señores Weasley.

Era cierto que salir con Ginny tenía sus altibajos, ya que la chica seguía siendo asediada por sus compañeros de escuela, además del humor que se cargaba a veces por tonterías pero, Harry creyó saber que así sucedía en todas las parejas y se concentraba mas en los momentos alegres que es los dolores de cabeza de aquellas tardes de ira.

Hermione le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Harry y Luna, ya que últimamente Ron no se despegaba de "Danielle" la prima de Fleur. Una especie de replica de la misma pero de menor edad y con un humor tan despistado y soñador como el del mismo Ron. Aunque había a veces en que mirando a Ron con Danielle y a Harry con Ginny, sentía un sentimiento pesado y triste en su interior. Eso la hacía sentirse enferma. Más aun cuando se desesperaba con nada en particular. Y sin ir muy lejos encontró casi un espejo de su mismo sentir en su amiga de rubios cabellos y pendientes extraños. Más de una ocasión, se encontraron viendo a las parejas con la misma expresión. Y un nuevo sentimiento de amistad se arraigo más a ellas.

Ginny y Danielle, parecían reparar en sus miradas a veces pero siempre lo atribuyeron a que querían algo similar, para si mismas. Y no lejos de esa suposición era lo que creía sentir Hermione viéndoles con los chicos. No así Luna parecía mas desorientada que de costumbre y había adquirido de nuevo la costumbre de reír de todas las gracias de Ron teniendo que ser controlada a veces por Hermione, para que los demás no la tomaran por loca.


End file.
